Lily Wood
Lily Wood is the (reluctant) daughter of Apollo. Lily is currently 14 and is a stay resident at camp half blood as a kinda sorta senior camper. History Born to a woman named Petunia Wood, in Richwood, Ohio, in the year 2023, Lily Wood grew up in a relatively poor family. Her mother having been dropped by her family once they found out about Lily’s conception. Lily grew up relatively alone, she had one friend, who separated from her when they got to high school. Lily was bullied by her classmates in High School, they bullied her for being poor, for her dad having “left the family”. School was a bad place, a bad place. At 14 years old, as a freshmen, a Satyr came to her, telling her of her parentage, a daughter of Apollo, and that she should come to camp immediately. Lily felt she should talk to her mother about this, it was a big decision. Her mother was desperate to get rid of her, and told her to go, go and never come back. Lily left, never to return. She got to Camp Half-Blood shortly after, having basically left her town without a trace, where she was finally accepted by those who would become her friends and family. Apperance Lily is a short, 5'4 girl, with blue eyes and long brown hair, with the tips constantly dyed different colors (hair dye supplied by the Hermes cabin).She has tan skin and can be often seen wearing her orange camp half blood t-shirt and brown sweatpants. Weapons and Abilities Weapons: * bow from her father - Light of Apollo * quiver - full of arrows (duh) Abilities * Can curse other campers to speak in rhymes * An amazing archer (thanks dad) * Slight Photokinesis (can only cause slight bursts of light (triggered by extreme moments of emotion)) * Can put bandaids on injuries Relationships Friends Naomi Smith - Although Lily finds Naomi a bit strange, she does like her, and considers her a friend, she hangs out with her mostly while with Orion Alexa Lou - The one she considers to be her closest friend outside of the Apollo cabin, supplies her with her dr pepper fix to feed her addiction. Lirum Kirem - Used to be kinda close, she began to dislike him after he stabbed her brother. Family Cooper Griffith - The sibling she felt closest too, she would constantly defend him if someone spoke ill of him, likes to talk to him while practicing archery. When he left camp, she fought with Orion over the fact that he was leaving, after Cooper and her exchanged hugs and good lucks, he left. Orion Elio - Second favourite sibling (sorry.) At first Lily didnt trust Orion due to his friendly composure, and tried to stay away from him, she soon grew used to this though and became very closeto hhim. After Cooper left they got into a fight, resulting in Lily storming off to sulk in the woods. Kaiya Elizabeth Diu - Lily seemingly has a constant negative mood around her sister, Lily is very angry that Kai replaced Orion as she believes he is still alive and well. Other children of Apollo - who gives a shit. Fromantic Emrys Drake - After discorvering she had a crush on Em, Lily started pining like a little bitch, eventually Lilys brothers spilled to Em that Lily liked them, and Lily that Em liked her, they started dating like the soft gays they are. Lily is currently under the survatude of Em and must smooch them whenever she sees them. Trivia/Fun facts * Lily is demisexual panromantic and will date anyone regardless of gender (but is taken by em <3) * Lily kinda hates both her parents * When Lily was 10 she adopted a frog she found, his name was mouse * She loves dragons * Her favourite movie series is Die hard * She hates disneys Hercules * She and Em once stole a bunch of Dr pepper and Doritos from the Hermes cabin, Alexa proceded to cover the Apollo cabin with dr pepper and Doritos. (Lily considered this a blessing)